Dirty Duet
by Coletta
Summary: Integra forces Alucard to pleasure himself in front of her for her amusement. One-shot.


WARNING: FICL BELOW CONTAINS EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU NO LIKE, GO READ SOMETHING ELSE.

No flames--you have been warned. AU: Updated for grammar and some spelling mistakes. Argh, they drive me nuts.

--

She'd had her suspicions about Alucard.

After all, traditionally, humans could only become vampires if they were still virgins. In his mid to late 40's, Alucard had been old for a virgin--sadistically chaste, even by 15th century Catholic standards.

He could not outwardly lie to her. As Integra's gloved hand slid up his thigh, Alucard was tense. Sitting in the chair, his hands gripped the chair's arms. He did not move, just as he had instructed. Integra glided her fingers up and down his thigh, from crotch to knee, back and forth, until she decided by the growing bulge between his legs that he was sufficiently aroused.

"Finish your story," Integra encouraged. "What happened next?"

Alucard breathed shakily. "I was released by the Prince from captivity. He had kept me for years, but at fifteen I was starting to look too much like a man to please him anymore. I took refuge with my uncle." Alucard spoken evenly, trying to disguise his anxiety. But she could tell he was raging, in anger, humiliation and guilt. "He had sons, who were my age. I had hated the Prince. I didn't enjoy what he did to me, not once, but when I saw those young boys with their soft white skin and innocent faces, I couldn't..." His voice trailed off.

Integra pressed her hand firmly between Alucard's legs. She felt him recoil, even as his cock pulsed. "Go on," she said. When he hesitated, she gave a firm squeeze. "Don't displease me servant. I want the truth. Don't waste time trying to come up with an acceptable lie. Just tell me what happened next."

"I couldn't help myself," Alucard continued.

"What did you do?"

"What I had been conditioned to do. I was demure. I was submissive, but aggressive too. I wanted to touch their young bodies. I wanted them to touch mine. When they slept, I would crawl into their beds and fondle them. They were still too young to know a woman's pleasures, but they were old enough to know that being with a man was a sin. They would resist me, until I sucked their dicks into my mouth. I would pump their flesh into my hungry, greedy mouth until they were unable to resist, until they were humping my face on their own accord. And once I swallowed their cum, they knew they would be punished for their wickedness along with me if we were ever caught. So I kept doing it, and they refused to tell."

"Did you want to fuck them?" Integra pried. "Didn't you want to release your own seed into them?"

"I didn't. I had no desire for that. I didn't even desire what I doing--the involuntary compulsion to please their weeping cocks was instilled in my by the Prince." Alucard shuddered, his breath shaky. "I just wanted to be used. I had no concept of pleasing myself."

"But eventually you were caught."

Alucard closed his eyes. "Yes. A few weeks later. My uncle caught me with his two sons at the same. One of them had me bent over a stool and he was...thrusting his cock into my ass. The other was pumping his dick into my mouth, and I hungrily sucked it."

"What did he do?"

"Blamed me, of course, for being a sodomite _whore_. First he beat me, then called a priest to exercise the demons out of me..." Alucard's voice trailed off. He was visibly shaking.

Integra's voice softened. "Alucard?"

"Mm?"

She tried to comfort him with another sympathetic squeeze between his legs. She could feel his erection throbbing. "You can pleasure yourself against my hand. I give you permission."

Alucard's gaze drifted down to Integra's gloved palm, snugly pressed between his legs. "I can't," he whimpered, but by his trembling, she felt as if he was straining every muscle in his body to stop himself from humping her palm with wild abandon.

"Why, Alucard? Why do you deny yourself sexual pleasure?" She petted him softly.

Alucard continued, "After the priest came, he brought a young boy with him. A boy younger then me. They stripped me down and tied me to a chair...not unlike this." Alucard indicated to the chair he was currently sitting in, though his current bondage was voluntary. "The priest first wanted to 'test' me, to see if I was possessed. He told the young boy to undress and stand in front of me. Then the priest reached in front of the boy while he stood behind him, and stroked the boy's small dick. I became hard fast at the sight of it. Then the priest turned the boy around and made him touch the floor, pointing his ass at me. He reached down and fingered his tiny ass hole, plunging his thick fingers in and out while the boy cried and wailed. My hips jerked back and forth while I watched, my heart pounding, my cock throbbing, streams of seed running down the length of me. If I had been touched just once, I would have cum everywhere."

Integra gave Alucard another gentle squeeze. "You're doing a good job, Alucard. Keep going."

Alucard took another shaky breath, wincing. "Then, as the priest continued to finger fuck the little boy, he started asking me questions; Did I want to lick the boy's juicy ass hole? Did I want to suck his little dick? I was begging; yes, yes, please. Then, suddenly, the priest stood up and abruptly told the boy to dress himself. They left the room I was in and I sat naked in the chair alone, confused and hot. The priest came back a few minutes later with a pitcher full of water that had been boiling over an open fire in the next room."

"What did he do?"

"He poured the boiling water all over my cock. I screamed--the pain was like nothing I had ever experienced. He kept pouring more and more water over me, burning me. Burning my cock and scrotum and legs and stomach until I was covered in swollen blisters. The scars that grew effectively made me impotent for the rest of my human life. I was forced to devote myself to the Church and fight in an endless crusade for my misdeeds. But I was so angry and hungry. I never learned the pleasures of a woman's company...or with a man for that matter. I was aching inside for sexual release, but there could never be relief for me. In every battle, I was compelled to impale my enemies...a little parting reminder to the church that robbed me of my manhood."

Integra said, "That's awful." She gently petted his crotch. "You feel nice and hard right now."

Alucard looked down at himself. "When I became a vampire, my body was healed of all past injuries."

"And did you ravage the country side, raping every beautiful girl and youth?"

"No. The hunger for blood was more powerful then the hunger for sex."

"I think," Integra said, "that's unacceptable. You have a beautiful body, and from the feel of it and nice, large cock. That you've been robbed of so much pleasure pains me." Integra pulled her hand away from between Alucard's legs, and he slumped in relief.

"I'm not confident in what you're suggesting," Alucard pleaded, seemingly intimidated by her sexual aggression. "I've never been with a woman. If you tried to bed me, even out of pity, I don't think I could pleasure you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, I agree. I don't think you're ready to 'bed' anyone...yet. However, I do want to watch you pleasure yourself." Integra smiled as she watched Alucard's eyes open wide. "Open up the front of your pants and pull them down to your ankles. Then spread your legs."

Alucard hesitated for a moment before slowly obeying. He gingerly opened the front of his pants, then raised his ass off the chair and pulled his trousers down with shaking hands. He pushed them down to the floor, and then sat back down in the chair, stiffly opening his knees so Integra could have an unobstructed view of his thick, white cock springing up between his legs. He placed his hands back on the arms of the chair.

Integra nodded in approval, taking in the sight of his partially naked form. She felt a rush of wetness between her own legs and the desire to sit in a chair opposite him and finger her own throbbing ache while he stroked his was tempting. Maybe later. "Go ahead, Alucard. Touch yourself. Lightly at first."

Alucard lifted one hand off the chair arm and let his index finger touch the tip of his cock, already slick with pre-cum.

"Tease the tip," Integra encouraged. "Swirl your finger around the hole. I want to see the pre-cum leaking."

Alucard whimpered, more because of her instructions then because of what he was doing. He obeyed her, and like she commanded, thin clear fluid began to leak heavily from the tip of his cock.

"Gather some cum on your thumb," Integra instructed, and she watched as Alucard obeyed. "Now, lick the cum off your thumb."

She watch Alucard's dick jump and twitch as his tongue danced over his thumb, lapping up his own sweet cum.

"Good boy," Integra praised. "I thought you'd like that. Now, drag your wet thumb up and down the length of your cock. Each time you do, swirl your thumb around your cock head before sliding back down. Do this very slowly ten times, then stop and put your hand back on the chair's arm, and tell me how you feel."

He did watch she commanded, and she watched him masturbate, enthralled. As he stroked, his face relaxed more and more. His lips parted, and his breathing became louder and louder. Little whimpers and moans began to emerge from his lips.

"Feel good, slave?"

Alucard could only moan. His eyes were foggy black slits, but they were fixated on her. Integra felt her nipples sharply pressing against her jacket, and the crotch of her panties was soaking, her soft pussy lips throbbing. She wanted to touch herself so badly.

Finally, Alucard was through stroking. He was breathing heavily, and she could tell he had used all his strength not to cum. He placed his hand obediently back on the chair's arm, as she had commanded.

"Now tell me how you feel."

"Like I need to cum," Alucard begged.

"That's good, because I would like for you to cum. But first, I want you to sit still and not touch yourself again until I tell you to, ok?"

Alucard nodded.

Integra stepped closer to Alucard and shrugged off her heavy suit jacket. Then she reached down and unbuckled her belt and unzipped her suit pant.

Alucard was writhing in the chair, his swollen dick dancing.

"Calm yourself," Integra warned, "and remember I said no touching. Your hands stay firmly on those chair arms unless I say different. And if you disobey me, there's a sound spanking in your future, understand?"

"Yes, master."

Integra lowered her pants down to her knees, exposing her plan silk panties to her servant. Her puffy labia was clearly visible through the soaked fabric. Integra teasingly traced the slit of her cunt through the fabric. "Hmmm. That feels GOOD." She traced her slit up and down several times, occasionally pausing at the top of her slit to gently jut her finger against her unseen, aching clit. She paused at her clit and tapped it several times. "I'm touching my clit, Alucard. That's the most pleasurable spot on a woman's body. I bet you'd like to lick my clit, wouldn't you?"

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes." Alucard's hips impotently humped the air. Pre-cum began pumping out of his cock, and Integra thought for a moment that he was cumming on himself, but by the way he thrashed and stared hungrily and lustily at her, she decided he was just a heavy leaker. How much cum could he have saved in his balls after all these centuries?

"Would you like me to touch my clit some more?"

"Yes, yes, please keep doing it. I like to watch."

"Mm." Integra gently pressed her finger tip into the crevice of her cunt lips, dragging the fabric inside of her self and exposing the outer edges of her pussy. Alucard was going wild, panting, making animal grunts. Integra softly pumped her finger tip in and out of her slit. "Mm. A woman's pussy is so soft and hot. All it takes it these tiny touches to make me want to cum. Do you like that, Alucard? Do you wish you could put your finger inside my hot, lush cunt and feel inside your master? Do you want my hot juices running down your wrist?"

Alucard whimpered, his hands twitching. "Please let me touch myself master. Please, please. Please, I need to cum."

"But what about me, Alucard? I need to cum too." Integra pulled her finger out of her pussy and brought both hands up to her chest. She began to circle her nipples through her white dress shirt with her finger tips. "Ah, ah. That makes my tits feel good. But now my pussy is exposed and empty. My poor pussy. I can't cum unless its stimulated."

"Let me stimulate your pussy," Alucard begged mindlessly. "Let me. I want to lick you."

"I have an idea" Integra said. "Take the tip of your finger and gather as much cum off your cock as you can, but don't cum."

Alucard dragged, with much agony, his finger up and down his cock, collecting as much cum onto it as he could. He looked like he wanted to cum so badly, and the slightest touch might set him off. Finally, he presented his cum covered finger to his master.

"Good boy. Now, take your other hand and pull my panties down to my knees."

Gulping, Alucard hooked his finger into the waste band of Integra's silky drawers, and slowly pulled them down to her knees, revealing her puffy, pink and dripping pussy to his lusty vampire eyes. Her vaginal lips were parted in arousal, and her swollen little clit peaked out at him.

Integra unbuttoned her dress shirt and pulled her bra down around her stomach, and her large breasts were exposed. She pinched her own nipples. "Good boy, Alucard. You're so obedient. Now, take your cum covered finger and insert it inside of me. I want your cum inside my cunt. Make sure you get every drop inside."

Alucard was frightened he was going to cum without even touching himself. Panting, beside himself, he pressed his shaking finger against Integra's sopping slit.

It slid in easily. He found her tight, virgin hole, and push his cum covered finger inside.

"I put my filthy vampire cum in my master," Alucard whispered aloud, unbelieving.

"That's what I wanted. Now do it again, only this time I want you to put your cum on my clit."

Alucard obeyed, gathering up his cum again on his finger, and this tip taking the thick fluid and gently touching the tip of his master's pearly clit. "Ahh, ahh," Integra moaned. "Rub it in, slave. Real gently."

Alucard's finger tip rubbed back and forth against Inegtra's clit, and he watch, mesmerized, as his fluids mixed with her's. "Faster," Integra encouraged, intermittently pinching and massaging her nipples. Alucard obeyed, strumming her little button, watching as more and more juices dripped out of her cunt. "Ah, ah, ah, good boy, good boy. Finger your master's clit. Such a good vampire."

"Please let me touch myself," Alucard begged, his cock pulsing, the tip of his cock turning purple.

"Not yet servant." Integra arched her back, gyrating her hips and making Alucard's fingers rake harder against her body. "Now, vampire, take your other hand and pump your fingers into my opening. Do it quickly."

While continuing to strum her clit, Alucard took his other hand and experimented by sliding one finger into his master's vagina. "Use two fingers, Alucard, I'm very close."

He hurried to obey, transfixed by his master's unashamed sexuality before him. He pumped two gloved fingers in and out of her vagina, feeling her tight muscles sucking in his long digits. "Master, your cunt smells delicious," Alucard groaned. "You're so tight...I want to cum, I want to cum..."

"Alucard, now that your fingers are soaked in my juices, stroke your cock as hard as you can."

Keeping his finger pressed firmly against her clit, Alucard withdrew his other fingers from inside his master and began to run them up and down his cock. "Master! Thank you, thank you." His hand was blur.

Integra continued to hump Alucard's hand that continued to stroke her clit, squeezing her breasts tightly, pinching her nipples. She watched Alucard masturbate, felt waves of passion flow over her as he stroked himself for her, felt the same pleasure as he did as his eyes screwed shut. She let one hand drop and she guided Alucard's captive hand low into her vagina and forced three fingers to jut into her hungry pussy. She fucked herself on his captive hand, while touching her own clit. She began to desperately finger herself while Alucard gleefully stroked himself into a resounding orgasm.

Alucard gasped and grunted and suddenly his cock erupted and a thick stream of white cum pumped out of his aching dick. When Integra saw his long awaited released, she felt a powerful orgasm blossom from her clit and vagina. "Good boy," Integra praised. "Good boy. You're helping your master cum...ah, ah, I'm cumming Alucard..." She exploded, her vaginal muscles clamping down on Alucard's skillful fingers.

Integra slumped forward, her legs spreading, and she fell into Alucard's lap.

For the first time, their sopping and exhausted genitals touched. Alucard gasped in surprise as the contact on his still stiff but exhausted cock, and Integra's still buzzing clit was instantly stimulated int another thunderous orgasm. "Ah! Ah!" Integra cried, grinding her swollen pussy against Alucard's cock. It penetrated her pussy lips, but didn't slide inside her vagina. She continued to grind against him, rubbing her wet cunt against his strong, thick cock. Her clit came in contact his cock head. "Oh, God, Alucard I could fuck you right now," she gasped.

Alucard panted, feeling his arousal swell back to life. "Give me a few minutes."

--

I wrote this story in response to DreadNot's Kink Meme--the post I responded to read: "Alucard, Solo or Alucard as voyeur OR BOTH. At the same time. _(Giggidy)" _And I said: HELL YES. But the response I wrote was waaaaay too long. And I like me some kink, so there was no way I was going to shorten it.


End file.
